


Encounter x in x Heaven's Arena

by Dionte



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Hisoka lived for the battle. He rose to the top of the Heaven’s Arena with ease, fought on the floors past two hundred with style. Yet somehow, his most exciting encounter happened outside the ring, and they didn’t even spar.Meeting Illumi Zoldyck was something Hisoka would never forget.





	Encounter x in x Heaven's Arena

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting in this fandom, aka, I decided to catch up on Hunter x Hunter and ended up in HisoIllu hell.

Potential.

 

It was always so satisfying to find someone with potential.

 

Hisoka dodged another punch. This one was young yet, but he was quite the talented fighter. When he trained his nen, he’d probably be an enhancer.

 

Hisoka felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Bloodlust. He focused on the battle, even as he felt heat pool in his stomach. Yes. He’d spare this one. Let him stew in the defeat, become someone worth fighting.

 

A fist smashed into his face, and he went down. Hisoka let himself stay on the floor for a moment. He had to calm down after such a good show from unripe fruit.

 

“Knockdown! Three points to Kastro!”

 

Hisoka took a breath and stood. He began his full assault, using his bungee gum to full effect, dragging Kastro to his fist, to the ground. Kastro could tell something was wrong, and Hisoka knew by the look in his eye that he’d be seeing nen soon.

 

“Do you think you can win? ♡”

 

He saw Kastro’s hesitance, but the man still attacked.

 

Ah~

 

Yes. Definitely an enhancer.

 

He punched, and Kastro was knocked out. Not the most satisfying conclusion, but… Hisoka could still feel his hair standing on end. Perhaps he could still get a happy ending, if that bloodlust he’d sensed hadn’t come from Kastro.

 

He went out to his adoring crowd, the audience stunned that he’d been hit. Or perhaps their mouths were agape because he’d spared Kastro, but what could he say- he loved a good fight. He loved the potential of the fight even more.

 

The bloodlust was gone though. Hisoka frowned. It hadn’t been the most noticeable in the first place, but now it had completely vanished. Had to be a nen user.

 

Hisoka felt himself get harder. Were they another fighter from the tower? No, he didn’t think so. If the aura was from another fighter, Hisoka would have surely noticed them before now. Regardless, he headed towards the fight counter.

 

“Do we have any new, outstanding rookies?”

 

The clerk blinked at him, slow and sleepy. “No.”

 

Hisoka frowned. He'd hoped otherwise. If this mystery person was only a spectator, it would make them tougher to find. Although, if the person had been watching his match, perhaps that bloodlust was directed to him. In which case, they could very well be waiting for him. Perhaps part of the crowd waiting before his room.

 

He certainly hoped so.

 

Hisoka began the trek to his room, hiding his own presence and focusing completely on that wisp of bloodlust he wanted to feel again. He examined the people on the way, looking for anyone he recognized, but there was nothing. No bloodlust, no familiar faces. He expanded his nen to sense something, anything from the crowd, but he got no results.

 

If he felt the bloodlust again, he’d waste no time in finding the person. They’d already made him more excited than he’d been since joining the spiders.

 

Nothing changed as he passed through the crowd. Nothing when he opened the door to his room either.

 

Or so he thought, until he saw someone looking through his phone.

 

Perfect Zetsu.

 

Beautiful.

 

He felt a sharp pain in his bicep. Hisoka summoned his bungee gum to block another incoming attack, and returned it.

 

The stranger was completely unbothered, catching what Hisoka had reflected and turning their attention to him. Large black eyes. Long black hair. Green slit dress over leggings. A man.

 

Hisoka dragged his tongue over his lips.

 

“Going a bit far for a fan aren’t you? ♡”

 

The man’s expression didn’t change and he returned his attention to Hisoka's phone. “You are a spider, are you not?”

 

If Hisoka hadn’t been interested before, he certainly was now.

 

“Oh, are you looking to join? I’m afraid I’m not really in charge of that. ♠”

 

“No. I’ve never felt any desire to join the Phantom Troupe.”

 

A pity, finding the next member may have helped Hisoka’s position.

 

“I wondered caliber of enemy they were.”

 

“Oh? And what have you found? ♣”

 

“Father was right. You wouldn’t be worth the hit.”

 

Hisoka frowned. Not worth the hit? Like an assassination job?

 

“Compliment. The risk of fighting you would be greater than the reward.”

 

Hisoka was glad the stranger explained, because he’d been ready to attack. Well, he still wanted to start a fight. This man had quite the mastery over nen, and the hit he landed- Hisoka finally glanced at his arm. There was a large needle embedded in it. He’d landed a hit on Hisoka without using nen.

 

How marvelous~

 

“Did you reveal your bloodlust on purpose? ♣”

 

The stranger blinked, glanced at him. “I’m impressed. I wondered how you sensed me during the fight.”

 

Hisoka grinned. “I do become hyperaware of my surroundings when I fight. ♢”

 

The other man hummed in response, still focused on Hisoka’s phone. It seemed he had no intention of introductions, which was unfortunate. But with the information he’d provided, perhaps Hisoka could still learn who he was. An assassin. The spiders. Hisoka could remember the other spiders complaining about something that happened before he’d joined. How number eight had been murdered. And the name of their killer had been...

 

“Zoldyck? ♠”

 

The other man’s head tilted to the side. He put the phone down and finally met Hisoka’s eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Were you the one who assassinated one of the spiders? ♢” Given his curiosity and actions tonight, Hisoka doubted it, but he would know who had.

 

“No. That was my father.”

 

Hisoka felt the heat pooling in his stomach. What a rewarding day. “So who are you? ♡”

 

“Illumi Zoldyck. First son. I wanted to see how powerful the spiders were. You were the easiest to track.”

 

Hisoka shrugged with a lazy smirk. “I don’t try to hide. ♢”

 

“I noticed.”

 

Illumi walked towards him, fearless, and stopped within arm’s grasp. Hisoka was hard as he thought of how easy it would be to reach forward and wrap a hand around that pale neck. Illumi was the one to move first, slowly raising his hand to pull the pin out of Hisoka’s arm.

 

“Good-bye.”

 

And he vanished. Hisoka groaned, fingers gripping where the blood had begun to seep out from his wound. It had been too much, one thing after another. He needed to calm down. But he swore he was going to find Illumi again. And he’d find a way to keep him around next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on some other HisoIllu fics, like an earlier first meeting, but then canon was like “I only met you recently” during the hunter exam and I got to thinking about that. (Honestly, I prefer them meeting earlier.)


End file.
